Un été qui m'a fait changé d'avis
by samiaaaa
Summary: harry passe ses vacances d'été en compagnie d'hermione, là, il découvre de nouveau sentiments qu'il a envers hermione.........
1. Default Chapter

Je m'apelle Harry Potter, oui, je sais on connait, tous le monde me connait, j'ai 16 ans, je vais rentrer en 6ème année, et là, je vais passer mes vacances d'été chez Hermione, ma meilleure amie, Ron n'a pas pu venir, dommage.... On aurait bien rigolait, mais il s'en va voir son cousin, Justin, il doit lui apprendre à mieux jouer au Quidditch, d'après Ron c'est un excelent joueur, mais bon ... certes, moi et Hermione s'amuseront bien!  
  
Hermione, doit venir me chercher par la poudre de cheminette, Petunnia n'a pas été contente, et j'vous parle même pas d'Oncle Vernont..  
  
oncle: Non, harry potter, tu n'iras pas passer tes vacances chez tes ami bizarres  
  
Moi: mais, elle va venir  
  
Petunia: ta sorcière restera là où elle est, elle ne passera pas cette cheminé!  
  
Moi: et pourquoi ? qui l'en empechera  
  
Oncle: moi, mon garcon Hermione arriva par la cheminée: salut, harry  
  
Hermione toussa: ta cheminée à vraiment besoin d'être ramonée  
  
Oncle vernont protégeant sa femme et son fils  
  
Hermione; bouhhhh, je vais vous transformer en vilain petit crapaud! arghh  
  
Oncle vernont: Partez, Partez, suppo de satan! partez!  
  
Harry: avec plaisir  
  
Oncle vernont: toi tu reste là mon petit  
  
Hermione: non, il part si vous l'en empêchez, je fais apparaitre un dragon qui crache du feu ?  
  
Oncle vernont recula, et harry et hermione partierent  
  
Harry; ahaha: vraiment hermione t'aurais pas pu trouver mieux! un dragon qui crache du feu  
  
Hermione le regarda septique: tu ne m'en croit pas capable ?  
  
Harry la regarda drôlement, cette fille donnait la chair de poule  
  
Elle enleva sa cape de sorcière, et là, c'est au ralenti......  
  
De longues jambes, fines et douces, une mini-jupe blanche, un débardeur rose, un décolté, un 95 B (eh depuis quand t devenu un spécialiste toi!!), la jolie tête d'ange d'hermione  
  
Hermione rougit, euh, viens je vais te montrer ta chambre Harry hocha la tête, dans le escaliers, harry ne ficait qu'une chose, ses jambes, ses cuisses, sa jupe, sa culotte... HARRY TAS PAS HONTE DE FANTASMER SUR TA MEILLEUR AMIE TAS PAS HONTE!  
  
Hermione: voilà, j'vais te laisser profiter du paysage et ranger tes affaires, dans les tiroirs là, je descends préparait à manger il est 17h30 [nda: je suis partie 3 jours en angleterre, je sais pas si c'est la famille d'accueil qui es comme ca, mais il mange drôlement tôt!], on mangera à 18h00, mes parents travaillent et ne reviendront pas avant 21h00  
  
Harry: hmm, hermione a d'autres talents cachés, une bonne cuisinière ?  
hermione: nan, menu simple, pâtes à la carbonara, suivit d'une glace harry: cool! tu vois que tu sais cuisinés Hermione: ouais, mais j'ai d'autres talent Harry: ouais, laisse moi découvrir, tes talents, viens, approche toi UNE DOUCHE FROIDE, une douche froide!  
Hermione: une douche froide ?  
harry; ouais, j'aimerais prendre une douche froide, elle est où ta salle de bain stp ?  
hermione: au fond du couloir à droite harry: ok, merci hermione: j'y vais harry: je descends dans 10 min je t'aiderai hermione: merci hermione se tourna et descendit  
  
harry: hmm, quel cul, quel déhanché, ah et ces jambes! MAIS TES MALADE HARRY POTTER TES HORMONES DOIVENT TE TRAVAILLER! bon pensons à quelque chose qui pourrait te dégouter.... hermione en sous-vêtement halentant ! HARRY POTTER VA PRENDRE TA DOUCHE FROIDE IMMEDIATEMENT ET JAI DIT GLACE ouais, y'en a besoin"  
  
Ce mois, risque d'être vraiment pénible, j'vais pas tenir... 


	2. Suite

Me revoilà, Harry Potter, le gars qui fantasme sur sa meilleure amime! Allez applaudissez-moi, je vais me prendre un avada Kadavra par ron, qui va me destestez de lui avoir piqué sa mione, et je vais m'en prendre un par hermione, parce que je sais qu'elle me considère, simplement et tout bonnement comme son meilleur ami et rien d'autre  
  
J'ai appris une chose avec Hermione, elle n'était pas comme les autres filles, elle ne me courait pas après, elle n'était pas la petit weasley a rougir quand elle me voit ou m'envoyait des cartes annonyme, ouais ginny, je sais que c'est toi! Bref, c'est HERMIONE! maintenant, elle devient une vraie jeune fille, grande mice, belle, inteligente,gentille avec son petit caractère, mais tellement adorable et craquante, quest-ce qu'un mec pourrait demande de plus ? franchement, dites moi, Hermione est... parfaite!  
  
Bref, aujourd'hui moi et elle, on s'en va à la piscine, à sa piscine, alala, quelle courge, lol, bref, j'ai mon petit calecon strech, je suis pas gros, j'ai de belles fesses, des abdominaux forgés grâce au Quidditch et .... aux entrainement de Sirius qui me manques........... Et une peau matte, de beaux yeux vert, un beau sourire, ca y'es je me suis brossé les dents, j'ai enlevé mes lunette, voilà, je devrais réussir à l'intimider comme ca, mais ah merde, j'ai oublié quelque chose, ton maillot de bain, ton calecon qui est strech, si tu la vois se dandiner en petite tenue, j'en connais eih, eihn, popol qui va pas se tenir tranquille, on reste couché ok ? Bref, on sors, et taf on se croise, et on s'observe, elle rougit, ah je le savais je suis irresitible, et elle, PAR MERLIN! un maillot de bain deux pièces, une belle poitrine, un grain de beauté près de son nombril, une culote à ficelle! AHH, je crois que, oh non, popol reste calme, merde ca marche, vite, vite, une horreur si elle remarque ca, je suis bon pour me prendre un avada kedavra, bon euh,..... Merlin help, aidez un garcon de 16ans qui bande en voyant sa meilleure amie........ oh, une lumière, imagine parkinson en maillot de bain, en sous-vetement, bahhhhhh, à c'est bon!! Hermione; prêt pour te faire lincher  
  
Harry: tu crois ca a  
  
je la saisi par ses hanche et la pénétra par derrière! hihi, mon rêve lol, nan je l'ai jeté dans la piscine, et dès qu'elle remonte sa tête taf, j'éjacule dessus, nan, bon je saute dans l'eau, parce que là! ahh ca fait du bien Et on se bombarda, et on rigola toute la journée, c'était trop bien  
  
Hermione: bon j'crois qu'il es temps d'y aller, il se fait tard  
  
Harry; ouais Et voilà, comment se termina cette journée, bon faut que je mette les choses au clair, tu fantasmes sur elle, parce que depuis 1 mois t'as pas vu de filles ou, parce que tu la trouves attirantes, ou tu l'aimes ? ouais, je l'aime c'est ma ... NON du con, aime en Love avec un grand A...... ah, bonne question, ben ches pas!! je ne voudrais pas sortir avec hermione en éprouvant pas de sentiments, et qu'elle si, et que ce soit juste physiologique!! je ne veux pas la faire souffrir ou la perdre! 


	3. Cinéma

Bon, aujourd'hui moi et hermione avons été au cinéma, et ouf, j'ai enfin pu comment dire ma rapprocher d'hermione, de très près même, il ne nous rste plus que 15 jours avant la rentré, et cela fait 15 jours, qu'elle m'aguichait, j'en pouvait plus, je voyais sa langue tournait dans la glace, je l'ai même surprise en sous-vétements, j'vous jure j'avais pas fait exprès, elle aussi m'a vu en boxer sortant de la salle de bain, mais je me demande si elle ne fait pas tous ca pour m'attirer vers elle parce que j'vous jure, décoltés et débardeur et mini-jupes, ounch!  
  
Hermione: alors harry, on regarde quoi, on a le choix entre terminator 3, pirates des caraïbes avec le beau Orlando Bloom, ou le seigneur des anneaux ?  
  
Harry;: euh, le SDA (au moins il dure plus longtemps)  
  
Hermione: ok, allons-y  
  
Et là, je l'ai laissé quelques instants, je suis parti au toilettes, je ne voulairs surtout pas être dérangé par popol en plein milieur du film ou qui sait embrassé hermione! Potter Ta guele!  
  
Et là, je suis revenu, et qu'est-ce que j'vois un gars, en train d'emmerder Hermione, ma Hermione, nan mais, j'veux dire, on embête pas ma meilleure amie, hermione c'est comme ma petite soeur, ouais petite soeur avec qui tu fantasmes, c'est de l'inceste potter!  
  
Je m'approche de mione  
  
Harry: y'a un problème, pourquoi tu l'embêtes ?  
  
Gars: qu'est-ce que tu te mêle!  
  
Hermione: harry, viens laisse tomber  
  
harry: ouais, c'est ma copine que t'embêtes, alors va jouer aux billes  
  
Gars: ah désolé, je savais pas qu'elle était déjà prise  
  
je prends hermione par la main qui était étonnée, et on va s'asseoir, le gars aussi est parti voir le SDA, alors je regarde hermione et je lui dit  
  
Harry: désolé, hermione de t'avoir fait passé pour ma petite amie, mais c'est tous ce qui m'est passé par la tête, j'avais pensé à n'embête pas ma soeur, mais c'est que, on se resemble pas trop  
  
Je lui fais un beau sourire ce qui lui fait avalé son angoisse  
  
Harry: j'crois que le gars est là, alors on va devoir jouer la comédie, sauf si tu veux pas  
  
Hermione me regarde et sourit, elle pose sa tête contre mon épaule  
  
Et là, c'est là que je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais, pourquoi, quand je suis arrivé et qu'elle s'est fait accosté par le gars, j'étais jaloux, quand elle me regarde, je suis aux anges, quand elle pleure je veux tout arranger et détruire la cause de ses tourment, lorsqu'elle pose sa tête contre mon épaule, j'ai mis ma main contre son épaule et tous ce que j'avais envie de faire c'était de lui dire je t'aime et de l'embrasser Harry: hermione  
  
Hermione: oui  
  
elle me regarde, et j'ai chaud, les battements de mon coeur s'accélère quitte à me prendre une droite d'hermione, j'aurai toucher ses lèvres a Je l'embrasse, elle réponds à mon baiser, elle m'embrase oh j'y crois pas, nos langues s'effleurent et on se regarde pour reprendre notre souflle, et là....  
  
Hermione: je crois que maintenant on a bien joué la comédie NANNNNNNNNNN hermione, pourquoi!!!!!!!! Mais bon je pense qu'elle a dit ca c'était juste pour me faire croire qu'elle aussi pensait que j'aurais dit ca, elle pense que je l'aime juste en amie, mais bon!je retenterais ma chance et là ce sera pas de la comédie  
  
Harry: ouais, je pense que c'est bon  
  
Et là, elle dévie son visage pour regarder l'écran le visage triste.  
  
Merci pour vos review qui me font plaisir, alors on dit que j'ai un langage très cru, lol on me l'a déjà dites, j'ai 17ans, et j'ai écrit cette fic il y'a très très longtemps, elle se compose en 7 chapitres, alors je pense avoir amélioré mon vocabulaire depuis ce temps, mais j'ai voulu la laisser telle quelle car elle me rappelle de bon souvenir, mes débuts dans l'écriture avec ma petite soeur qui est très très fan de ce couple, on l'a écrit ensemble et vous devriez comprendre que ces genres de souvenir ne se modifie pas, alors je vous préviens tous de suite le langage ne va certainement pas s'améliorer même pire... lol pour public avertis ;) 


End file.
